1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates generally to communication. Specifically, the present teaching relates to method and system for device notification.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
The advancement in the Internet has made it possible to connect multiple devices associated with one user through the Internet. With more or more devices a user can have and such devices may be at different locations, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the user to monitor different devices associated with the user.
Effort has been made to enable one device of a user to send a message to another device of the same user. However, conventional approaches cannot inform the user on a device as to what is happening on another device when there is an event happening on the device, especially when the device is located elsewhere. Therefore, there is a need to develop a solution for cross device notification while an event is happening.